


"Next time you distract me like this, I'm gonna cuff you to bed"

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [48]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (um), Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Luke being a lil cheat and distracting Michael, Luke can't play fortnite so he cheats that's all, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: “There are other things we could be doing other than playing this stupid game,” Luke huffs begrudgingly as he logs onto the server.“First, I didn’t know you referred to yourself as ‘other things’,” Michael chuckles, placing a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. “Second, you think the game is stupid only ‘cause I always beat you.”“Excellent point, Mikey,” Luke huffs again. “We could be playing in teams but no, you want to defeat my ass.”Or,just read, everything you gotta know is in the tags.





	"Next time you distract me like this, I'm gonna cuff you to bed"

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta thank [Emma](wastethemuke.tumblr.com) for actually pointing out that Luke's reply to Calum tweet about Fortnite actually meant those (married) idiots aka Muke play the game together.

“There are other things we could be doing other than playing this stupid game,” Luke huffs begrudgingly as he logs onto the server.

“First, I didn’t know you referred to yourself as ‘other things’,” Michael chuckles, placing a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. “Second, you think the game is stupid only ‘cause I always beat you.”

“Excellent point, Mikey,” Luke huffs again. “We could be playing in teams but no, you want to defeat my ass.”

“There are a lot of things I want to do with your ass,” Michael comments, causing Luke’s cheeks to flame up.

“Mikey!” Luke gasps, cheeks reddening further when Michael’s hand connects with his ass.

 

Twenty minutes pass by and Luke lost all the rounds they played. Michael was expecting this, to be frank. He knows that Luke only plays with him so they can spend more time together instead of Luke resorting to read some James Patterson book or something alongside that nature.

He doesn’t note it as something distracting when Luke’s hand squeezes his thigh _a lot_ close to his dick area. His boyfriend has done it a hundred times before ‘innocently’ to distract him from shooting his character.

What he was not expecting, however, was Luke to undo the strings of his joggers and push them down, making him regret his morning choice of not wearing any underwear after his morning shower (sex) with Luke. He can’t hide his moan when Luke’s expert hand cups his treacherous dick and thumbs at the tip.

“Luke,” Michael manages not to moan out as his dick gets harder by the second. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not doing anything,” Luke claims, barely moving his character as his hand on Michael’s dick starts to move up and down, stroking Michael just the way he likes it.

“Wanna say that after you pull your hand away from my dick, princess?” Michael grouses out.

And yeah, he regrets being super-vague with what Luke can and can _not_ do, because of course the younger boy takes that as an approval from him that he can _replace_ his hand with his _mouth_. Michael is only a man, and he was always so powerless when it concerned his dick and Luke’s mouth.

The game is long forgotten now, the only sounds in their gaming room being the sloppy noises Luke is making and the shallow, laboured breaths Michael lets out. He tugs at his boyfriend bunned-up curls, earning a throaty whimper from the golden-haired, preoccupied beauty. Reluctantly, he pulls Luke’s head off, away from his equally as reluctant dick.

“Why don’t you ride my dick and show me you _can_ be a good princess, hm? Do all the work for me since you were so naughty?” Michael purrs, not missing the twitch in Luke’s lace panties, the only thing he’s wearing right now.

Luke nods eagerly, repositioning himself so he’s straddling Michael’s lap on the gaming chair, like he belongs there. (Spoiler alert: Luke _does_ belong on Michael’s lap, in his humble opinion.) He pushes the thin piece of fabric covering his asscrack and eases Michael’s cock inside of him, his face scrunching up in a way that used to make Michael come immaturely in the early days (months/years) of their relationship.

“Feels so good…” Luke mewls, his lips agape, manifesting all the previously mentioned things Michael wants to do with Luke’s ass.

“You sound so—hey, what was that for?” Michael huffs when Luke bites his nipple.

“I thought you knew better than to—”

Michael thrusts up in the angle he knows to be where Luke’s prostate’s at, silencing his boyfriend. If the definition of ‘silencing’ can be expanded to ‘make someone’s boyfriend mewl in a loud, bottom-y whore way’ as well. The curly blond takes the hint and starts moving, gasping and whimpering every time he manages to nail his own prostate.

“Look at you, such a good princess,” Michael coos, dipping his head down to flick his tongue across Luke’s nipple, knowing very well how sensitive his boyfriend’s nipples are. “I can feel you’re already close to coming, even without my hand on your pretty cock. Gonna come for me soon, princess? Gonna show me how tight you can get?”

Michael chuckles internally as he kisses Luke the moment he spurts all over both their chests, swallowing what might have been a scream that _might_ be heard by their neighbours, also known as their best friends Calum and Ashton.

Luke is pretty useless as a post-orgasmic bliss heap of long limbs (and gorgeous golden locks, Michael might add) so Michael grips onto Luke’s hips and thrusts into him until he’s spent himself.

“Next time you distract me like this,” Michael warns. “I’m gonna cuff you to bed.”

Luke only giggles innocently.


End file.
